Heartvone
by Clarkeypus
Summary: The Heartvonestone is here and people are in danger. The only person that they know is connected to it at all is a small seven year old girl named Amelia Pond...


Clara stood outside the TARDIS waiting for the Doctor to return, she sighed - checking her phone. Why wasn't their inert in 1973? Signing she returned her phone to the dark leather case, slipping it into her pocket. Clara tapped her fingers against the TARDIS door, it was hollow. Something was wrong.

"Doctor?" she yelled. No reply. Frowning she opened the TARDIS, the cold was horrid. Clara had never wanted to come to New York but it seemed like the Doctor loved it. He often said it was his favourite place on earth. Why not London, or Paris? It always had to be New York. She shock her head to herself, turned around and opened the tardis door, it was a little more stiff then normal . As she entered inside she noticed that there was something wrong with the tardis. It was light and white. Clara tried to ignore the changes as best as she could, but it was too much and she crawled under the TARDIS's control panel to see if the Doctor was laying some type of ridiculous prank on her. It was exactly the sort of thing that HE would do. He was probably hiding there and she would have to pretend to be impressed. The dust on her hands and feet began to build up, this was not the doctors TARDIS. He kept it spotless. She lifted up the secret compartment, instead of what was normally their, red gem was in its place. Filled with curiosity, and no common sense, Clara reached her hand to pick it up, sneezing because of the dust around her. But as soon as her hand touched the gem, her eyes began to blur and a wave of red rushed down her vision. The last blurry figure she saw was a girl grinning from ear to ear. Her eyes were as red as the stone.

Clara awoke to a white room. She tried to get up, she couldn't panicked. Then realised that she was stapped to a soft table. What was going on? And were was the doctor? Struggling she touched the lock that kept her prisoner, the keyhole needed an large object maybe a rock to free her. She sighed and gave up trying to escape. Her thoughts turned to were the Doctor was, knowing form the adventures that they get up to her was probably here too. They must had been clever to change the TARDIS completely. But Claras mind was fuzzed. Who was that figure before she passed out, and shock her head as best as she could. She's no problem to your pretty little soul. What? She's no worry to you Clara stopped, what had they done to her? What are they going to do? "Doctor!" she shouted, and instantly a bed like hers raced out the door with a tall man pushing it. "What are you doing to ME?" she shouted "ANSWER ME!" she yelled with all the power in her body,. Shhhhhhh... And all your questions will be answered. Clara looked up her vision blurred with tears, she wanted to be out of here now - hopeing that it was all a horrible nightmare. There was a infant in the bed, small scared with a tuft of ginger hair. They didn't need chains, the covers were wrapped so tightly that they could barely breathe.

Clara Osworld meet Amy Pond...

Clara watched the man leave the room and wrestled with the chains around her to sit up. Finally, she looked at the baby in the bed. Who was Amy pond? And why was she here? The baby looked scared but but her big brown eyes were full of hope. But how can her eyes be brown? She couldn't had be more than a few days old, surely? Behind the big eyes though Clara could tell that this baby clearly had a history - but the question was how would it involve her? Clara muttered to herself, " stop asking so many questions that thing will want to talk to you again" Your going mad already I see. Just hold on a little longer and you may see a tiny glimmer of hope. Clara fell back into the soft table, the chains not giving way. Sunddenly two twin women entered the white room that Clara and Amy were prisoner. They had a man handcuffed and in a hospital gown. His head was bent in disappear of something that Clara was yet to understand. She smiled for what felt like an age, she knew that face anywhere and it was going to save her "Doctor!". He looked up and shock his head, "I'm so sorry Clara" and a fresh tear feel down his face - "I can't save you. "

"Doctor, what are you talking about?"

But his head was bent, and Clara knew that this wasn't any joke, it was scarcely real.

"How did this happen? Who is Amy Pond?" Clara said quickly.

"Can I tell her before she dies?" the Doctor said to the guards.

"I don't see why not" the guard relayed.

"Amy Pond was the first that this face saw" he said, as the guards unlocked his handcuffs. "She was my companion for many years and we had the greatest journeys together. But she was married to a man named Rory which privately I found hideous", he laughed a little then but soon returned to his sombe state " Rory was sent back in time by the weeping angels, to a date that the TARDIS could not tavel to, in New York. We didn't go to New York by accident Clara, I wanted to see Amy's gravestone." Clara opened her mouth to ask why but she knew that once one question would be answered they all would have to be... " As I walked though the cemetery gates, saw a girl, she had bright green eyes and she raced past me..." The guard podded the Doctor - "No don't tell her about that it will just make things more complex than they already are"

Clara replied " No, I want to know about her !"

The Doctor looked at her " Clara, whats happened to you? I'll answer all your question soon."

"But why do I have to die"

"I'm sorry Clara I..."

"And why can't I know about a girl with green eyes that raced past you" she asked

The guard looked uncomfortable " Its for the best"

The Doctor continued " Anyway I walked towards Amy's gravestone and stayed there for a while. When I was starting to walk away I heard an infant cry. I looked around for a child in distress, alas no one was to be found in the whole cemetery. Quickly, I knelt down and put my ear to the dirt to see what was going on." The doctor looked Clara in the eye " The cry was form the underground. So I started digging with my bare hands. What else could I have done? Minutes later, a found Amy's coffin - parallel to Rorys" he said dryly. " The cry was louder now, and burning my ears - so I opened the coffin and Amy" he looked at the baby opposite Clara " Was there so I picked her up and planned to take her back to the TARDIS , her gown was large and old, she had been their for decades, crying hopeing that I would turn up"

"But why didn't she age in the coffin?" Clara asked

"It, was a time paradox but lets not over complicate things here"

"You, You've become one of them!" Clara shouted

Clara you have 2 minutes to live don't waste it on shouting at the Doctor

So she shut up, and cared on listening "But as I was trying to leave a guard form there approved me and said that we needed to run a few tests, before I could ask anything I past out. And was brought here. To make Amy alive, someone has to go in her place, and that's you"

" I don't want to!" Clara screamed like a 4 year old

"Its not you choice, its mine but Mi very sorry there's nothing else that I can do..."

"NO!" Clara screamed as the coffin closed around her.

_Your glimmer of hope as gone... The Doctor doesn't care after all_

"What have you done to him?" she screamed at the voice before she closed her eyes for good.

The Doctor ran forwards to the large coffin " Clara I'm sorry! " he repeated ,"There was nothing else to do!" But her face was stiff and white and it was clear that heartbeat was banished form her body. The Doctor turned to the guards, his head bent. "Was there anything to do to save her?" he asked.

"We saw the future in your TARDIS,she would had killed the child"  
"I ... Should had saved her - after all that she did for me"

"Doctor you did the right thing, either Amy dies and the universe is denatured or Clara dies and the Heartvonestone is found"

Amy kicked her legs and managed a floppy nod. The guard picked her up.

"Are you sure that you want to go though with this? I mean we can look after her here and you can visit her every day" she asked uncertainty

"No, I've made my mind up about it and Amy would escape as soon as she could toddle"

The guard smiled "Well it means that the Heartvone stone is more likely to be found anyway"

The Guard past Amy to the Doctor, he struggled holding her and her head flopped downwards. The guard surported her head."Thanks," the Doctor replied. "What's your name by the way, so I make sure that you can be Amy's nurse?"

"Oh, Lily Stone sir."

The Doctor smiled "I know that your going to turn out great Lily"

He turned aroud to see Clara one last time and then walked out the door, with Amelia Pond in his arms. "Its going to be fun, raising pond" he said smiling at Amy. And she looked at him like she couldn't agree more.

The doors slid harmlessly as the Doctor and Amy walked out the door. The Doctor was carrying amy in small pink baby grow, her tuft of ginger hair sticking out a little. He fought in wars, he saw wonder and experinced the werid. But raising a child would be his hardest challenge yet. One advantage (or disadvange depending on which way that you look at it) is that Amy could remember her past life, her wedding, the silence and her husband tht she would never see again. The first steps outside UNIT's Heartvone research centre seemed heavy and clumsy. Lily was waying form the window, wishing the Doctor luck. He needed a hell of a lot of it. Quickly a swirl as blue as the deepest oceans apeared form nowhere. The Doctor stopped, alarmed that this was in this place, this time. Sunndenly, a young girl apeared, her head turning both ways - with eyes brighter than sapphires. She looked in pain.

"Who are you, and how on earth do you know how to make a partol?" the Doctor asked, Amy crying in his arms.

"This is earth is it? Yeah I'm in the right place" and with gleam of blue, came a rushing wave. The Doctor coward, Amy falling as he did. She was not happy with the way that she was being treated. The girl jumped onto the wave with ease, and as the Doctor retrived the Amelia , she rode off into the sunrise. The Doctor watched as the guards ran out of UNIT again and he gave up waiting for them (it was a good hlf a mile) and stepped into the TARDIS, just as a guard shot in the diection that the girl went.

The doctor closed his eyes , pleased to be safe again. Pleased for Amy to be safe again, because if she died the universe died with her.

The Doctor opened his eyes to a blurry vison of the world around him. He wipped the sweat form his forehead and rubbed his eyes. Had he past out again? Where was he?" Oh, the TARDIS yeah" he mutted to himself. Streaching, he got up form the TARDIS door and started walking up the stairs. Then it hit him. He was the legal guardian of Amelia Pond.

Sighing a little, he picked up the tiny but angry Amy, face screwed up and now rasberry pink.

"Amy whats wrong?" he asked quickly

Amys face screwed up again, and it was clear what she had just done.

"For Gods sake" the Doctor muttered under his breath- careful that Amy would hear him.

Amy began to dibble, and smiling , atempting a feeble laugh.

"Yes Im sure that this is hilarious Amy" But the Doctor was laughing too.

Then the TARDIS broke into a fit of laugher, until the sides were nearly spliting at somthing so simple and childish, But after a while Amy let out a short atention grapping cry and it was clear that the Doctor had to do somthing. But what? Jumping around and clicking his fingers to try and think of somthing, and quickly. With no hope on the horison, the Doctor brought a large dusty book form under the control pannel. Blowing off the dust quickly he flicked though the pages for an important woman that could help was the most important woman in his eyes. She had long fizzy hair and pink lipstick. Finally he found the folder at the back, with the preious number at the back. Fiddling to undo the folder, Amy began crying yet again.

"Honestly I..."

The Doctor ran to the battered sofa on which he put on Amy. With the book in one and hand and Amy in the other he began a ballancing act of the two. Slowly he started rocking Amy to calm her down a little, but alas she continued to bawl.

"Amy I don't know what to do!"

She contineud igorning his pleads crying loudly.

Her started smiling a little, "I'm about to call someone to help ok?" and he put the book down on the (now ruined) sofa , careful to avoid it. Slowly he began to aquadly hug a baby who once almost ruled his life. She was so domiant, and now she had nothing. Rushing to the bathroom, he started running the water in the sink to bathe her. Quickly, he pulled the babygrow off and started putting her into the water. Was this too hot for a baby? Would she sit up ok?What if she drowned? Then the Heartvonestone would never be found, and the universe woul...

The door opened losing the Doctors train of thought

"Hello Sweetie..."

RIver and The Doctor started at each ofter for a while, during Amy was enjoying some indepence in the knew how to wash with soap, but her starfish hands couldn't grip it. She squealed ,annoyed wit with dependence on the Doctor. Her hands slipped down the sink as she tried to stand up to alert the Doctor as he and River kissed for the first time in what seemed like forever

"Your already forgetting me" he said slowly, inbetween breaths

"|I'll never forget you" she answered , smilying weakly. But they both knew that she was lieing to stop the tears running.

Sunndenly a black flash apeared form River and the Doctor protected Amy as best he could. It almost blinded him form seeing the head of a boy apear form Rivers mouth, his ginger hair mattered and his face pale. The blackness over took the room until the Doctor could see nothing. He held Amy close, wrapped her in his jacket and went to the courner. He couldn't take risks when things that he didn't know about happened. That was running into danger and he couldn't afford that anymore. No, now the Doctors life was running form danger - rather than running to it and that he hated with a passion. Sudden, like the way it came the flash vanished form sight and River returned to normal.

"She's not meant to be here, Doctor - she's not even meant to be alive anymore. I'm her daughter and im older than her! Its a breakage in time surely you should know that!"

"Its for the best, the universe will..."

"The universe will be enatured anyway if this carrys on for much longer, why can't you see that sweetie" she said her vocie softening.

"You shouldn't had been about to call me, surely you would know, your losing it baby I swear."

"River I..." But no words could turn the turth.

There was an aquward sielence for a while, then River said slowly, and full of emotion " You can't look after her Doctor its clear that you cannot cope with a child, let alone a newborn baby - anyway you don't even know how to change a nappy , she'll.."

"Ok River, your right you take her " he shouted thursting the Amy at River "GO! Take her, but I'll see her every six mouths minumin Ok?" he told her, clearly annoyed

River stopped, took her mother and thew the doctors jacket off , onto the tiled floor and wrapped her in a towel.

"She'll do better with me sweetie, I promise you" she said quitely careful to hurt feeling more than nesusary.

"I'll keep in touch Doctor, I love you all the same" she continued.

"I love you too" the Doctor said, but he didn't mean it.

And the Doctor froze in dispear as Amy yelled to be returned to his arms.

Amy didn't quieten all evening, minute after minute, hour after hour she yelled for him, but the Doctor didn't come. River did all see could to soften the screams, River tried to pick her up but she pushed her away, she tried a dab of butter and sugar but even that didn't work. She refused her bottle. Nothing could be done, she wanted the Doctor. He was the closest person that she have to a family and she couldn't watch him slip away. And as the clock stuck Midnight she started up at the darkened yellow cieling and cried for him one last time. Hours past but still nothing. No trace of TARDIS, no trace of sonic. Finally, she quitened, and closed her eye to a world of nightmares.

_**6 mouths later**_

_****_"Doctor!" she said on Rivers knee."Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!"

River managed a feeble smile, wearing thin "Yes Amy the Doctors coming" 

"Don't be " amy coughed "patronising" she said looking a little annoyed.

"I'm not!" she said comicly, trying to make her laugh

"Whatever" she replied sternly

"Late" Amy mutted

"Well the Doctor is a little imfamous for being on time"

"Why?"

"Well it all started when.." 

"Shut it"

River sighed a little and took Amy off her knee

"Be nice or you won't be albe to see the Doctor" 

"I said stop being PATRONISING!"

"Then its settled, you won't see him" River mumbled trailing off.

"NO! You bad sick twisted woman!"

Amy stopped talking, and turned into a normal baby, sceaming, limbs flying madly.

River picked her up,as best she could under the circumstances, and she opened the door to her tempary room.

"You know I never wanted this, I never wanted to know my own mother after she neglected me at birth. I never wanted to see you again, I'll never forgive for that not in a million years you know. And I wish you knew what it was like to be negleted as a child."

"They took you and I was I lived with auntie"

"But the Doctor made it all better didn't he? He got your parnets back. He didn't listen to my story no, not even when he put the ring on my you know what I wish he hadn't. I BLOODY WISHED HE HADN'T!" she yelled

"So wheres your presious Doctor now Amy, where is he? He won't save you, he's forgotten about you and I swear down he's the lucky one"s she scearmed thowing Amy onto the carpet.

"Goodbye Miss Pond, your on your own now."she said solemly, storming out and slamming the front door behind her.

But Amy wasn't breathing.

_thump thump thump_

_I'm falling_

_Someone help me_

_Were are you Doctor?_

_I'm_

_still_

_falling_

_I've hit the ground now,_

_Its the wrost pain in my whole life_

_the stairs are too high I can't get up_

_So I'll just lie here until the Doctor finds me_

_While my heart thumps_

_Rory..._

_I want Rory, I want to say goodbye one last tim__e_

_Rory, I love you and I always will. I..._

_"Amy can you hear me?"_

_What?_

_"Amy wake up, just open your eyes"_

_"I can't belive I left her, and I was was the one who let her die"_

_"Sir, she is not dead, she'll wake up one day"_

_"How only?"_

_"I can't answer that"_

_Amy get up, get off the floor and climb the stairs._

_My feet fell beneath my wieght_

_I still can't walk_

_Help_

_me _

_anyone_

_"We'll put her on a special childrens ward she'll..."  
_

_"Sir, with all due respect this is no ordinary child"_

_"Why, wants so specail about her? All children are the same, special but the same."_

_"She will be the mother of the Heartvone child"_

_The echo is still sharp in my ears_

_The first steep - the pain_

_is_

_furious_

_The stairway is dark but there is light below._

_Why am I going up - surely I should follow the light_

_I don't know what to do_

_thump thump thump_

It was a nice sofa.

Old, agueably but nice. It was the kind of sofa that you felt safe on, its smooth leather skin had seen better years, but soft to touch and the creases that never really went any felt like that sofa remembered you, cared about you and longed for your return. The sides were srachted and tough but the beautiful faded cusions hid the marks form view. The brown leather was cool and each mark felt like it had a story behind it, but more hidden ones too. The large silver bumps on eitheir side so were highly polished that you could easyily see your face in it, turning your into a flat and square thing,like an alien race. The creases above the seats were thickened with dust. It could comfatley fit three people on, maybe four for a real squash. Anyone would be proud to have this sofa in their home, weather a millionare or a homeless man this sofa would be the best object in their life.

Did I mention that River Songs bloodsoaked body wasbehind it?

_30 mintutes earlier_

__"...Well I don't partically care, David... - how is blake?"

"Im glad,... I always thought that he would be good at gutair!"

"...Amy's crying again I'm sorry I have to be off

"Well ...I don't really like her eitheir" she stammed as she put the phone down.

River sighed as she started at the phone, lopsided in the dodgy holder, she loved Amy with all her heart but scared that one day that she would snap at her. It was harder theese days as this was the time that Amy would start remebering the detils of her life, the things that really mattered and she had to put up with an iritable baby because everything had slipped away form her. River tried to remeber this fact but always found it hard to simipise with the child when she was in mid-tantum or shouting abuse at Rivers face. Sighing again, she started walking to Amy's room. It wasn't periment, because River thought (hoped) that the Doctor would want her back in a few days - but no he stuck to his disiston, much to Amy's dissatisfaction. The walls were a makeshift pale yellow, painted cumsyly and quickly apon her arrival. The floor was a cold grey floorborad, the order had come though for a carpet with rainbow butterflys but Amazon had messed the whole thing up. The house, a small detracted home with two bedrooms was protected by the secert serive, anyone who wanted to harm Amy, thus stopping the Heartvonestone form ever being found had to go though them. These agerts made it their live misson to pretect her and River couldn't seem to be bothered to listen to her crys. Slowly she walkd into the room, as compsed as she felt that she could be but, she was grabbed fprm behind by two strong hands. Pulled backwards she opened her mouth to scearm to alert the cameras but all sound was taken form her. Opening her outh to scearm again, no sound came out and she realised that thiss might be it...

_Doctor..._

The monster iself , of what she saw of it was large cranberry red and oval shaped, but storng and powerful. Then it hit her, a Zygon! A ZYGON IN HER HOUSE! It could take over her ideniy and no one would know, not even Amy, not MI5 - the people protecting her, and not even the Doctor.

"Get off me!" she mouthed to it, stangleing her and slowly absobing her derams, persontity and apperance. Painfully, within the space of five mintutes, River Song was no more, her body soaked with blood as the Zygon stole her life form her and kicked her lifeless body behind the battered (but brilliant) sofa, and walked into Amys room...

The air felt good on the Zygons new human skin as he walked out of the front door. "Humans, so fat and plump - right for picking whenever you want" he said under his breath. "Lets see if the ship will be able to land " he muttered walking around to find a sutalbe location. " No," he said sighing a little "Not here, the cameras won't see **here**" he said, walking away form a small nearby buucottage. "Hmmmmm if only this was in the countryside, perfect location." He sighed again " I'll have to get one of those _human _public transportation systems..." smilying to himself he muttered "Unless..."

"Exuse me... can I help you?" said a man, vocie thick with southern spark.

"What?" the Zygon replied

"Its just, it doesn't look like your form theese parts and I didn't want you to get lost." he siad, looking bashful

"Why what are to put it in your riduclous terms ... _theese parts? " _he asked sarcustially

"Brighton ms, just brighton a few miles away form the channel, why?"

"You, my fair boy will be perfect for the landing station. If your going to die, I may as well know your name, its only polite" he said smilying hapy with his human mask

"You wot?" he replied laughing nervously

"Well Wot please can you step fowards a little, or you'll die a slow and painful death" 

"Is this a joke?"

"Anything but my dear boy"

"Whats happening?"

"The attack of the Zygons has begnan" he laughed as he imprinted the detils for the spaceship to land onto the lads neck.

He fell and looked up at the true form of the lady he had just bean talking to and ran away quickly, tripping in his haste

"Human, such profound, idiotity, no wonder there so imfamous for it now. Ah yes must turn back into that stupid woman" quickly he did and started walking towards the sea in the horison.

_Walk away Amy, walk away form the light. No matter how hard it is, don't go towards the light._

_The secound step was painful, worse than the last thousands of tiny daggers ran up my body. Leaning on the banster I was making it up the tenth step, still in acodising pain, but getting used to it, like I was in it all my life. Rising up the next, and the next , and the next as the pain worse than any other. The fourtyeth steps were steeper, but the banstier was helping, I could do it with the banstier. What if I was going the wrong way? Should I be going towards or away form the light? But I couldn't give up now, had had to continute. Sunndenly it snapped, and I fell down. _

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_My hand shot out, trying to grip the remains of the banister, I could do this I could regain my progess a little. But I slipped down, hurting my arms as much as my legs. _

_Falling, falling , falling down and I hit the ground and fell into the light the one thing that I didn't want to happen. I was going to die..._

And then Amy opened her eyes

"Amy, your awake" a nurse said quietly

"I'm awere" she replied dryily and sleepily. Her voice was older, nicer and more advantaed

She felt her body, now older than a small baby.

"I've been in a coma , haven't I?" she said slowly

The nurse looked a little uncofatble " Yes Amelia, your ... your about seven now"

"And what of the Doctor?" she asked ,louder now "And River?..."

The nurse sighed, "I'm not trained to do this I'll be honest with you kiddo" she tried to look happier. "I'll go and get the Doctor - oh! And the specialist" she left while Amy looked up at the cieling in the hospital bed, fingering her new, long ginger hair.

"Hey Amy!"

"Doctor!"

She jumped out of the spotless sheets and into the Doctor's arms.

"What happened Doctor" she whisped head resting on his shoulder

"What?" he whispered looking a little conserned, but still extremly happy at her awakening.

"I'll... I'll tell you later when the people have gone" she said, a little louder now but not loud enough for the others to hear.

The put her down onto the floor and smiled aquwardly , he opened his mouth to speak but was quickly interuped by a fat blone woman, who turned out to be the specialist. Her voice was thick northern american. "You'll need to take a few tests chick and after that I'm not competly sure" she looked at the Doctor " That you can go back to the TARDIS - your guardian didn't seem to look after you well in the circumstances."

Amys memory was still coming back too her "Did I go to live with a blone woman, after he abanronded me... again" she glared at him, but there was no time to be bitter - only time for answers. But she aproved him slowly glring softerned, but ten times a hurtful stare.

"Your a Heartbreaker you know that Doctor? You broke Clara's heart just as she needed you, Rose's heart, Dona's Heart and Marthas heart , Sarahs Heart and you broke Rivers heart " the Doctor looked hurt, stabbing him at the soul. "You've broken my heart countless times Doctor not in a romantic sense, but as a friend, and my best friend but I'm used to people breaking my heart" the words ran out of her sevn year old mouth. "But, but River Doctor ... she had her heartbroken and that made her try to kill me" Their was a pause for a moment and she knew that she had spoken out of turn "Where is River ... Doctor?"

The Doctor gave Amy a troubled stare and wisked her quickly out of the room. The coridoor was a ugly mustard yellow and smelled acient.

"Doctor were are we..."

She was cut off by a sharp "Shhhhhhhh" that escaped the Doctors lips.

Amy looked down at her feet, clean but soon would be the oppisite clashing with the filthy corridoor floor. After a sudden turn to the left, then two more to the right the Doctor finshed his vow of sielence too her.

"This building was built just for you , you know Amy? The reason its coved in muck and genarl dust is because they have been waiting for you for so long and they had given up hope." the Doctor began, he quickly turned sideways and opened a chesnut door with a solid gold handle. The room wasn't dark and damp like the rest of the building, it was light, airly and cosyily luxious. The coulor seme was gold, but classy reminding Amy of her Aunts louge when she was a child. That seemed rather basic compared to this. Gracefully, the doctor sat down on a crimson armchair, the fabric velvertly smooth. She followed, and the door closed automaticly behind her.

"Doctor please can I get ready before you give me a leture on whatever" she sighed. "I haven't brushed my teeth in six years"

The Doctor looked a little shocked "It didn't stop you before..." he said a little dryily

Amy gave him a sracitic stare "Just let me change form this thin nightgown please", she sighed again - iratable at what he had said. "Anyway that couldn't wait"

"Well I can't wait for this eitheir, but I'll be understanding come back when your ready"

Amy thanked him and quickly made her exit. After she had opened the door and stepped outside into the disgusting coridoor she was meet by a woman with short brown hair

"Sorry love" she told Amy aquwardly when she looked shocked at her presance.

"Who... who are you? And why does nothing make any sense around here" Amy asked slowly

"Well, I'm your health speaclist I'm here to help you get ready and I'm not that sure if I can answer that question ... not just yet"

"I'm fed up of this place I'm fed up of people treating me like a medical experiment - I have feelings you know!" Amy said her vocie getting louder and louder "I don't need a health speacalist, I'm fine getting ready by myself thank you!" she trailed off and then walked down the corridoor.

"Well if you want to get ready to talk to the Doctor, your going towards the x-ray plaza" the health spealist shouted

Amy returned to her, as annoyed as ever and followed her back to her suite.

They opened the door and she was back into her room.

"Is this a hospital or a hotel?" she asked, a little calmer now.

"A little bit of both" she laughed "Anyway thats the whole reason the Doctor wants to talk to you - he'll ... he'll try to answer all - well most of your questions"

"Im glad" she replied

The specailist smiled "Right,, get your self a shower and I'll get your choltes ready"

Amy frowned she didn't like being told what to do, but she knew that it won't be wise under the circumstances. "Alright" she siad quietly and opened the door to on en-siute

The room was a clean brilliant bright pomegranate complete large and roomy. Quicky Amy slipped out of her choltes and into the shower, she clicked the button and effortlessly hot clean water rushed out and made Amy's skin tingle head to toe.

She closed the door, that slid effortlessly back into place, grabbed a towel and put her her round the door. "Um... do you have them please?" she asked aquwarly

The specialist placed the new clean clothes into her hand and she got changed quickly. Her skin was still glowing red form the heat as she came out of the door.

"I'm readdy" she told her.

But the Doctor was sitting down, smilying at her on the bed.

"Ok Doctor, I want to know everything , I want to know why I'm here" Amy began taking a seat on her unmade bed. He was dead behind his eyes, Amy could tell - those eyes once fulled with exicment and glee were dead. The Doctor stayed sielent "And I want to know why your dead inside" she felt a smile grow on her face, but the Doctor was taking it seriously.

"Amy I..." the Doctor began but he was soon intrerupeted

"This is just an idea" said the speaicalist "but why doesn't Amy write down her questions to avoid feelings being hurt?" The Doctor and Amy both ranted at her for being like a teacher too children, and when they caught each others eye they smiled. They hadn't really changed at all.

"I've missed you so much Doctor" Amy smiled

"Maybe the speacilist had a point" he said ignoring her "Prehaps it would be better if you made a list of questions written down and I answered them beneath"

She sighed "Alright"

The spealist handed her pen and paper and she got up and walked over to the white table. The pen felt odd in her hand. The spealist nocticed her stuggleing and slowly stode over too her "I could get you a tablet or laptop if you want" Amy nodded "I think that , that would be for the best if I even have to make this retarted list anyway."

She looked hurt, but left the room without haste as Amy stayed sitting on the chair ofisite the world was new, warmer and more advanted, if this was even her world.- earth "I doubt it" she muttered to herself as she nocticed that the sky and waters were a deep purple - not like the light blue on earth. "Sky blue" she whispred to herself, "That wouldn't make sense here would it, well I can work that one out without the Doctors help and probably do alot more without him too." It sounded nice, but her body and mind was weak and she failed to think of anymore. So she got up and dried her hair and with a flick of a swithch her hair was dry, but mattered. Clearly they had left it too its own divices when she was in the coma. " I hate this place" she muttered dryily.

"I don't think that you would after you find out why your here" the health speacilist smiled cheerliy

"Why" she sighed, expresperated

"Well write that down on your list!" she smiled

The speaclist left the room, the door closing sielently behind her.

Amy was starting to get sick of this stupid list but started typing none the less. The keyborad was sleek clean and smooth. Her fingers easily flipped and pushed down easily. Some hours past, and the spotless keyborad was far dirteir than it began. She looked up at the word count - 5000 words. Amy laughed alittle to herself. "If only I had worked that much durring my GCSE's maybe I would had got somewere"

Scolling down she checked it solemly and then saved it under "List for the Doctor". One click and the document was gone, Amy stufled awquarkly - not sure what to do next like she did so often at school in her past life. The Doctor returned to Amys room smiled sadly and counched next to her.

"Is it done?" he asked slowly

Amy sighed "As done as its gonna get"

"Lets have a look at it then"

The Doctor edged the computer towards him and sighed disgretly.

"Amy I'll be honest with you theres no way that I can possibly answer all of theese questions"

"Well you have to" she replied stobanly "because you promised me and you have to keep it" she said, folding her tried to look as tall as possible agaist the Doctor. "Anyway " she paused to look at the Doctor " You have dragged this whole thing along far enough" The Doctor shifted,looking uncomtable to say the least. "You have to remeber Doctor, Im not a child! I still have the brain of a 25 year old! Just answer the questions on this stupid list- Your not my parnet Doctor - your only my guardian and I'm not putting up with you anymore!" Amy slammed her chair under the desk and started walking towards the door "Im only staying until you answer them - I'll - I'll just live on my own."she said shakily

"They won't let you Amy, the people, the goverment that run this place your too important to let that happen to you"

She turned around quickly.

"Wha -What?"

"You have somthing" the doctor rose his head form his hands "too do with this thing called the Heartvone Stone"

"What the hell is that!"

"Its this stone that - well the power form it can save the world or end it, well not the world the universe everything and anything is venable to the Heartvone stones immese power - to put it simply"

"Wheres River? And why did she try to kill me?"

"River, the one that we know - your daugther wasn't herself. She was taken over by a cheap imitatok of life called a Zygon. They are visous ruthless things that what the Heartvone stone to never be found. Many normal humans agree with this too, they don't want the risk of it ending the world they would rather we would leave the reserah and slowly and more painfully the universe would die. But were not going to let that happen."

"Whats this stone made form?" she asked imtiged

"Its - Its hard to say form the information that we have zinc is a clear componat - oh!" he paused " and some other stuff , mainly found in the human heart organ - thats how it gets its name"

"Why are they keeping me here? I know nothing about this Heartly-stone-thing"

"Its not what you know, its what your going to know that will troble them the most" 

"And why the hell did you kill Clara? And why did it take two long years for you to find me in the graveyard?" she asked arms folded.

"Ah... Clara ... It wouldn't had been safe for you if Clara were to live. Im very very sorry their was nothing for me to do - its - extremly complex. Amy I didn't know you were there - I bearly went to New York.."

"Thats a lie"

The Doctor froze "Its time for me to ask the questions now Amy, his cheerful smile banished form his face " What do you know of my time in New York?"

Amy shook a little. "Im - Im not sure were that came form" she sturreted

The Doctor failed to look shocked, and bit his lip nevously "We need to take you to the EHRC room, now". He got up slowly took Amy by the ear and walked towards the clean white door, with Amy tugging behind him.

"Could you losen you grip a little please?" she asked sarcasticly

"This is really serious Amy!" he told her sternly but he stopped gripping her ear anyway

He continued "All of this" he flew his arm across the room " could be for nothing if you don't do what I say"

Amy nodded quietly.

Quickly he stolled though the door and Amy soon followed.

"What do you mean?" she began but was inturrpedted by the shock on the other side of the door.

You see a Zygon was standing there.

The Doctor cursed, and Amy laughed a little to herself. Somthing about the Doctor swearing was so _funny! _Without much warning a sudden wave of soilders dressed in a rainbow kari rushed out form all directions. They siezed the Zygon without haste and with a bang was exicuted on the spot.

"You didn't have to do that-" Amy began spitting the traces of Zygon blood out of her mouth

"It had to be done" the Doctor told her anytraces of ts past body off his face. The Soldiers soloted and most of them walked away. But two stayed standing there and the Doctor nodded at them.

The Zygon body was grusome, thick with yellow junk and a red substance commonly known as blood. Alas this was no human blood, it was filled with lumps and genarl rubbish. Its eyes were turned into its head, and its brain was clearly visable form the large bullet hole. Amy gaged for minute for the secounds that she saw it, nothing should have to die like that - no matter of its crime. The Doctor stopped walking and placed his hand awquardly on Amys young sholder

"That Amy is the remains of River Song - your daugther and my wife"

"Why do the Zygons what the Heartvone Stone never to be found?" she contineud to ask - as if nothing had happened

"They don't want to see the universe suffer, as I said before. Their going to exteme lengths to make sure it isn't - Amy they have - well baisiclly they have created this dark higher power."

"How is that even possible?!" she asked confused

"Dark powers of the Darleks and other evil cretures, the gold found on their sun is the sorce of it very rare and equally dangous."

But Amy could easyily see past it "You don't actually know do you Doctor?"

He struttered, then smileid "No, I no bearly anything about it - and thats partly why its so dangous they never had weapons and skills like that in the time war."

They turned a courer hastely and crawled down the surprisingly clean stairway. It was ghostly white and unatarly clean. The Soldiers behind them appered eitheir side and unlocked the door. Sunndenly they were emeged in a diffrent world, a world of dark ensoments and doctors and nurses in creepy face masks, all the coulors of the rainbow.

"Is this the EHRC place?" she asked reletantly

The Soldier smiled a little "Indeed it is Miss Pond"

Amy smiled at the respect that the soliders were giving her, but then sighed when she remembered that she wasn't married to Rory anymore. Why did she even come back to life? The Doctor hadn't even told her about it.

The other soldier, the younger looking one told her and the Doctor . He turned to him without haste "Sir we will have to ask you to leave now as theese conditions are not sutable for time lords" he nodded and gave Amy the thumbs-up sign - then he disapeared!

"Weres he gone?!" Amy asked

"Its a telport" the soldier told her, a little shocked at her nieveanty.

"Please take a seat on the chair underdeath the light - Miss Pond" he looked in awe of her. Making sure none of the Doctors or Nurses were looking at him he whispered into Amys ear "Your quite the little celbatiry you know, there was a whistle blower and the whole world knows about the whole episode, well apart form the Heartvone Stone part."

"Really?" she said, forgetting to be quite. The people gave the soldier dirty looks and he was carried out by some doctors that didn't look so important, he was biteing his lip - clear of the fate that lay in store for him.

Amy starting worrying about him, but soon stopped. She had her own promblems.

Amy slid into the chair, wishing that she didn't get that soldier into trouble after he had been so nice to her. Beeping and buzzing, lights flicking and brightly coulored buttons that made your head spin were above and all around Amy. She closed her eyes to block them out. Doctors cleaned their blunt ensuments while Amys blood curdered and heart fell into her stomach. They _still _hadn't told her what the hell that they were doing to her, maybe if she knew Amy would run out to escape it. A nurse looked over in my direction glaring a little, but luckily she didn't see me. Amy looked up at the cieling, imaging the Rory and what he would make of all of this. "You still haven't told me you know?" Amy said, bring her head up form the green cushioned chair. (It was like a dentists chair with a space for the head and feet) "Hmmm?" asked a nurse not giving Amy her full atention - even though the Doctor said this whole building was about her. "Why did I come back form the dead in the first place - I was quite enjoying being dead" she joked. The nurse looked surprised "Oh, didn't your Doctor tell you? Its because the power of the Heartvonestone brought you back to life - well we think. But mainly because you didn't do somthing in your past life and this is a secound shot at doing it." Amy frowned, but was glad for the mans imput, she put her head back in the chair and stared up at the mustard coulored spot on the cieling. "What are you going to do to me?" she asked without putting her head up. One of the more senior doctors answered this time, sharply "Just a few tests - blood stuff like that" she told her. She shut up then, because it was clear that they didn't what anything to do with her wellbeing - they just wanted to find the Heartvone Stone. Five or ten mitunes past when they started walking towards her with their sharp knives and needles. They showed no sign of starting until the knife was sliding across Amys arm, she scearmed alittle and yelled abuse at them. Then they unlocked the staps form under the chair that Amy hadn't realised were there and they holded her down with them, cruelly out of nowere another woman, wearing all green slammed a resin soaked ball into her mouth, hitting her teeth making it hard to breathe. Amy tried with all her might to break the staps but alas they stayed stuck and slamming agaist her ribcage. Black and blue spots climbed across her vison as a needle thicker than your thumb and as long as a penicil crepped into her neck and ankles. Screaming was blocked by the ball in her mouth, so she tried to kick herself free. Sunndenly out of nowere a man began to cry, he was alittle younger than the others and was shouting somthing about it being wrong and they should be protecting Amy, not cutting her up - Amy zoned in and out to this but was to dozy to care. Maybe he was dragged out by the soldiers maybe he wasn't. "I've - just - woked up form a coma and your doing this to me" she manged to scream, inbetween breaths. They didn't comment, just cut her until she felt their wouldn't be any skin left. Pumps and plugs were stipped onto what was left of her and buzzed and beeped as they were programmed to do. Quickly a hand was pushed into her mouth and it took the ball out. Screaming again, the person replaced the ball with a large pill ; blue, green red and yellow mixed into each other. It looked painful to swallow to say the least, ten times the size as any pill that you were forced to swallow, probably even more than that. Dropped onto her tounge and three storung hands forced her head backwards, while others thew water down her thoart. She battled with the hands of the Doctors and nurses but she lost the war in the end, chocking and coughing. At least, she thought - it took some of the pain away but only the edge of it. I would like to say that the time past quickly , but it didn't - the so called "tests" took about twelwe hours and by which time Amy was in a deep sleep, held together by the drugs that the medics forced to make her take an emtey sleep with no dreams, only nightmares.

Amy awoke to the Doctor at her bedside grinning form ear to ear. The Doctor wasn't looking at her, he was playing on his phone. "Oi bowtie face" she said, her vocie croaky and dry- thowing a pillow at him. The Doctor laughed a little "Sorry I was playing _flappy bird_ - I got a new highsorce! I'm well cuffed." Amy gave him a tried smile, wanting this moment to last forever "Whats your new high sorce then," she asked him, even though she didn't care - Amy just wanted to . "Promise you won't laugh I'm really bad at it". Amy gave a groan " I promise, not." she said smiling . "Ok, 7" he said his lip twitching . Amy laughed alittle - "Your a time lord and you can't even get above ten on flappy bird." Amy blinked - large spots crawling across her eyes - she soruc her head trying to get rid of them. "Yeah" the Doctor said guiltily "Sorry 'bout that, its the sideaccefts of the tests that they did on you" Amy started at him with bright puppy-dog eyes " Why did you let them do that to me, I'm defencless in this body - you know that" The Doctor looked a little uncomfatable "It had to be done, to find the Heartvonestone and.." "I'm fed up with this stupid Heartvone stone, this place and theese stupid tests! I only woke up form a six year coma yesturday, I'm leaving this place as soon as I can! she told him, folding her arms sleepily. She yawned loudly ans shivvered "Egh". "You wouldn't be running away any time soon if your still that ill, and your right you have only just woken up form a coma so you need time to regain your muttered angrily to herself but didn't object. The cuts on her body were deep and painful, "Can't you get me some methadone?" she asked hopefully. The Doctor laughed nevously, not sure if she was joking or not. The door opened, and the blone speaclist stepped though looking estatic "Oh Doctor we have sopme amazing news! The placement has been confimed - shes in the colledge!" she neamed at him, but bit her lip when she saw Amy was very much awake "Why" she asked "everytime I wake up a bombshell has hit me?" she asked moodaly. She groaned, "I'm guessing this is about me or this would be very awquard" The spealist sighed dropping her file on the floor, hand on hip "Well you would had found out sooner or later" she breathed out slowly and raised her eyebrow at the Doctor "I don't surpose that you had bothered to tell her yet, trust you to forget it again Doctor" she told him. Amy listened in and shouted "Oi, who are you to say that? Your just a stupid spealist that can't even do her job properly, and if you dare threaten me or the Doctor again or I'll make sure that you will lose your job, understanad?" The spealist rolled her eyes, but walked out of the door "You handled that one well" the Doctor smiled. "Honestly though I hate it here sometimes, I don't even know whats going on!" Whats this college that I have a place in?" The Doctor stuttered alittle "It-Its em -a -well a place- a school rather that is spelist in self-defence, we weren't mean't to tell you about in fear that you would rebel and run away"

"No way can I go there at the momet, as much as I would love to- I can bearly walk idiot" She streathced her arms up and yawned "theres nothing to do here anyway, anyone else been kidnapped and forced here?" she asked him lazily. "Well theres one other guy, Ajay or somthing- he's about 14. We have linked him to the Heartvone stone also, but the results are nowere near as strong as yours." Amy looked the Doctor in the eye "Well I'd like to meet him" she said sotbannly. The nicer spealist that handed Amy the choltes to get in the shower poped her head around the door, "Couldn't help nocticing that you wanted to meet Ajay,well he wanted to meet you too!" The spealist made way for a spotty, musalar- but sickly looking teenage asain lad with messy hair. "Hey" he said to her "Couldn't help but nocticing that youv'e just had the test to, hope your alright I went though the same thing. It kills doesn't it?" he said, his speach clearly rehersed "Yeah" Amy said with attitude to her vocie. "The spealist gave Ajay the thumbs-up sign and left the Doctor hovered by the Doctor aquwardly as they contineud to talk together. Ajay told Amy of his home in America and how he was brought over to this world - were ever it was we are not quite sure - and the way they had threated him. Amy told him a simailar tale of a brief history of her and Rory, waking up - being nearly killed by a Zygon (I hope that you don't forget that because its quite important) and the Doctor and how he is no use to her ,while the Doctor smiled in the courer hoping that she was joking. As the mouths past, Amy got fitter and stronger and the time came for the day before she was shipped off to maple boarding school for the elite, with pre-packed bags and a nevous stomach. Ajay didn't qualify for the solaiship,because it was a very demanding school for phyiscal abalitly, so alas he couldn't get in but they promised to write even though Amy was sure that she had forgotten.

I stepped away form the one-way window and sighed, I couldn't carry on like this forever spying on Amy - the others were probably miles ahead with the race - 30 days to find out and this was the 26th - time was going fast. I opened the portal, as a wave of emrald rushed out I ran into it to return home, and back to the tower room to disgus my findings and hope that I was the lucky one.

(AMYS POV) 77th August

I gave Ajay a friendship backlet that I had made form twine and painted, and he gave me a cheap christmas cracker ring - but we were greatful all the same. And I'm about to leave tomorrow tonight, I don't particaully _want _to but I know that if I would even think about running away that they would catch me in the act sooner rather than later. The Doctors useless at the moment, he just agrees with what the medics say and doesn't helpme when I'm in danger. Like those tests - I don't think I'll ever forgive him for only midly good thing that he has done for me is give me this book, its beautiful. Purple and aqua swirls of pydelia and maddess are on the cover and lightly repeted on every page. Oh and the spealist thats not meant to be reading this but is says that its important to say its my birthday tomorrow, oh what a great birthday presant being shipped off to a snobby boarding school with no one that I know there. I know its going to be the pits. Never mind the fact that I haven't been for the first two years becuase I was in a coma for most of this life - so on top of that I'm going to be behind everyone. Please let the solarship fall though and every thing be cancelled.

78th August

I got woken up at six sharp on moving day by the plump blone spealist. I dragged my human form to the bathroom while the people looking after the building glared and shouted at each other for doing everything wrong. Instead of an offering of watery porigage sitting on the table there was a bannana smottie and not much else, no one even brothered to ask me if I liked bannana, and I'm telling you I really bloody well don't. But I downed it anyway, mainly because I'm scared of them but also partly because I've got no enery left to rebel anymore. Before I had even finshed it they dragged me out, and a man gripped my hand tightly as we made our way to the lift and then into the car park. I don't even think that theese people understand that I'm NOT a seven year old I'm still a 25 year old(well I guess I'm 32 now - thats a scary thought) woman but stuck in a childs body. I looked around me for a sign of escape, even though I knew any would be minimal. They tied me to a spot marked H in big white writing, tied down with my feet and magets form my shoes. I tried stuggling, but it just made them stronger. I looked up at the purple skys, realisng that this world was so diffrent to earth - and maybe it was just normal to be threated like this, with ingetions and cuts for no good reason. I hate it here, I've said that about school and other stuff in the past but I really hate it here, and I hate theese people that run it. So I waited, well for a good half hour, maybe more for this amazingly briliant thing to arrive. Still no one had told me what it was. How tyipacal right! I turned around to find Ajay waving at me form the window, trying to balance his wheelchaor on the fame. I smiled at him nevously hopeing that he would find some were more stable. Then the Helicopter came, with the TARDIS conected to it. I vagly saw a figure with a bow tie and it was clear who was inside. I wanted to shout "Doctor!" like he wants his compainons to do, but I'm still amazing annoyed with him for forcing me here so I looked up and pretened that there was no big deal, even though it was clear there was. When it landed the ties on my feet were cut and I was pushed abound. My new boots were already giving me bistures. The helicopter was small and cramped, but looked expensive. "Hey " the Doctor said casuallly, over the engie "What?" I asked him - you honestly couldn't hear anything the helicopter was so loud. "I just said hi!" he shouted as the helicopter started taking off. Without sounding to cheesey the two hour helicopter ride was just like old times even though I couldn't hear what he was saying. It was intresting to say the least looking over this knew world, called Rematchi or somthing like that. The grass was orange rather than green and the skys were purple. We flew over some slums that were really bad and made me cry. It seemed like they only had one water supply and they all washed, drunk and used it as a toilet, and many of the people had large pink boils all over, probably because of this. It made me feel like,you know as bad as I have been threaten that I should probably be more greatful even though they are horrid to me like I it still made me think nevertheless. I asked some questions about them, really hoping that those people didn't live that bad, but apparantely most people on this planet have a life like that, in fact most of the nurses that I have been getting were daughters and sons of millioners. They just looked like regular people back on Earth! I still get nothing about this world, nothing seems to be logical here, it seems like the Doctor has changed to. When I asked if we could help them he said "If we helped thoose people we would have to help them all" the Doctor said. I was shocked, I had never deamt of the Doctor saying somthing like that - he seemed like such a caring person. But he's changed. And I know that the Heartvonestone has somthing to do with it. Anyway when we landed, I was sure that they had made some type of mistake. It didn't look like any broading school that I had seen on the telly back on earth. A small rotting edwardian building with an extenead roof on a small hill, _that was it! _But as I looked closer I saw smaller, newer basment windows - and it was clear that the basement must be the main part of the Doctor gave me a quick hug, abandoud me sunndely by jumping back onto the helicopter. As there was no one to greet me I made my way into the building myself.

It wasn't like any place that Amy had been in before. The cieling was capeted but the walls were bear. There was nothing apart form a woman with sharp feturs sitting at a small desk across the coridor. Her eyes were pinched together and her neat grey hair was stapped into a small unfasionable bun. She didn't look up form her computer. The corrioor to Amy seemed longer than it really was, its long red carpet streching out into the abis. She breathed in, to contain her emotines and walked across the room to the woman sitting at the old ricky desk. She seemed very high up and looked down on Amy consumuasly.

"Can I help you?" she asked her, chewing gum.

"Um... I'm here for the scloarship thing" Amy asked nevously

"Hmmm?" she asked - not really listening

"I - I was told that , I had a schloarship here, my name is Amealia Pond" 

The woman snorted "Yeah right kid - go home to your mother and stop telling tales"

"I mean it! The Heartvone Reseasrch place set this thing up!"

She laughed again and searched her database slowly. Amys heart was pumping hard in her chest - What if it wasn't true? What if they just wanted to get rid of her? "I've never heard of any Heartvone Research whatever that your going on about." After about five minutes a bleep came form the computer "See?" she told her "Your not on the database of new pupils"

"But were should I go then? They just left me here!"

"Beats me- go home to your parnets kid"

"I have no parnets to go home to!"

She looked down at her pityfully "I'll go and ask the headteacher if you could just stay with us for a while, until you get back on your feet. But not promises" she hissed at her

Sure anoth she returned a few minutes later - but to Amy it felt like hours. They said nothing to her - the recopnist bittiing her lip and this headteacher with a plump face and grey hair smiling at her recopnist clearly hadn't done it in a long time and her face seemed erire. The Headteacher broke it off and looked at Amy "I have recieved an email, well several really about your arrival. To be honest I had expected the whole thing to be a joke so I didn't make plans for you to stay here."

"If they told you then why didn't you do anything."

"Its like the boy who cried wolf. I've had many requests for Heartvone related children but they have never turned up, but found later in the area. I don't have time to mess about with such larks I'm a busy woman."

Amy picked up her bag form the floor. "Now you'll be sleeping in your own room for safety, you musn't be messing about with any other of the boarders at night - understand?" Amy nodded "This IS a fee paying school but because you are conected to the Heartvonestone quite strongly we have to by law give you a free education here, as such all your pens and pencils will be provided punisments are going without food for a maxium of 10 days, locked out of your bedroom so you have to sleep elsewere and most importantly the dogre." The recepotist flinced

"Whats the dogre?" Amy asked carefully

. The Headteacher straighed herself up "A medevil apporach to crime - streacthing the pupil on a table with logs tried to their hands and feet. They are pulled by a robot - that can't harm them more than nesarry, anyway if you are good here then that won't be a promblem now will it?"

"No miss" she answered solemly "When do I leave?Is their hoildays? Can people vist me here?" she asked all in one go.

" .And it depends on the circumstances" she answered quickly.

Amy bowed her head and bit her lip, her neat ponytail now undone and tangles of hair ran wild across her head. She was tried.

"Now the caretakers will put your things in your room so rush off to break with the others - your in class 4X by the way Miss Pond."


End file.
